Sé porqué el pájaro enjaulado canta
by foldingcranes
Summary: Dónde el padre patronizador no verá más allá de las cosas que yacen frente a sus narices. España, Chile. Latin Hetalia.


I

Cruje el suelo de madera con la humedad, cruje con las contracciones del silencio frío de la noche, la hora dormida de los que sueñan y de los que no, de los que, tal cómo Manuel, temen dar un paso más al oír los quejidos nocturnos de la casa viva. No es el terror a las voces etéreas lo que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca de temor, no, es ese miedo gutural que le provocan las voces imaginarias de la naturaleza muerta: el lamento de la madera hinchada, el coqueteo de las ramas secas del aromo rozando el cristal frío de la ventana y la ira, la histeria del cielo gris que amenaza con partirse en dos, desfragmentarse en uno y mil pedazos, escurrir a través de los truenos y los relámpagos en la furia de la noche. Es bajo esa amenaza, esa advertencia sutil de la naturaleza, que Manuel se cubre los ojos y tiembla acurrucado a los pies de su cama, observando de cuando en cuando el cielo a través de los dedos que cubren sus ojos, una especie de tortura masoquista: no sabe si debería cubrirse los oídos en vez de los ojos, no sabe si contemplar o no la manera en la que la noche ejecuta su rabieta. Sólo sabe que está asustado.

Sólo sabe que está solo, que la casa es grande, que los objetos cobran vida en la inmensidad del silencio nocturno, entre las pausas de trueno a trueno y las lamentaciones de la tormenta. Sólo sabe que se siente diminuto y que sus manos no son lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir sus oídos, no son lo suficientemente grandes para protegerlos del terror que le inflige la ira de la naturaleza.

(¿Su madre? Su madre habría dicho que si la tierra se enoja, que si el cielo escupe, que si la luna se esconde- que si la inmensidad se resiente es _por algo_ y que la razón de todo debe estar en sus actos, porque la tierra _resiente_ y el cielo se enfurece con facilidad. Siempre miró a Manuel con algo de desdén, lo consideró un imán de desgracias mientras estuvo bajo su cuidado.)

Se oye un ruido seco al final del pasillo y Manuel pega un salto que bien podría poseer la misma gracia de un gato engrifado. Reúne toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y se recuerda a sí mismo lo valiente qué es, lo repite como un mantra dentro de su cabeza. Sus pasos, cuidadosos sobre las tablas que rechinan; su mano deslizándose por la pared, aferrándose al sostén blanco de la cal entre sus dedos. Tan intensamente lo ha envuelto el terror, la anticipación de las voces horribles de la noche, que se ha olvidado el candelabro sobre la mesita de noche. Así, caminando a tientas, al más insignificante golpeteo lejano pega un salto y acaba tropezando con algún objeto olvidado. Tirado en el suelo boca abajo, contiene las lágrimas y un puchero rápidamente monopoliza la expresión asustada de su rostro.

Unos brazos fuertes lo levantan del suelo y lo alzan con cuidado, despacio, como si fuese a desarmarse en cualquier momento.

(Se aferraría a la sensación de seguridad, de la suspensión en el aire, del sentir estático envuelto en el conforte de encontrarse en manos seguras, durante las próximas tormentas por venir, una y otra vez, hasta que olvidase completamente el tacto de esas manos que no volvieron a levantarlo más durante esas noches de furia.)

—Hola, bebé —Antonio sonríe de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo a Manuel en el aire con una seguridad tan sólo propicia de él, con ese dulzor infantil que logra magnetizar tanto a los niños—. Llueve a cántaros afuera, ¿no?

Manuel lo observa con los ojos muy grandes, sin dimensionar bien aún en qué momento exacto se le ha sumado compañía. Asiente despacio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el sutil puchero aún fijo en su rostro, ni una palabra abandonando sus labios. Antonio suspira, sonriente, sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado. Manuel aún no pronuncia _ni gota_ de español. Cuando sus hermanos tenían su edad, ya dominaban el idioma al revés y al derecho.

(Las únicas palabras que Antonio le ha oído han sido 'mamá', 'otro' y 'pan'. No puede evitar pensar en ellas con una nota condescendiente. Manuel ya es un niño _grande_.)

Antonio ríe despacio, ríe con una risa ronca y masculina, segura. La riqueza de su risa le causa a Manuel cierto sentimiento de inseguridad, pero también logra disipar el miedo. Su cuerpo de niño deja de temblar exageradamente y sólo su expresión facial se mantiene. Antonio lo acurruca en su pecho, semi sentado sobre su brazo y alarga una mano, acercándola a su rostro.

Manuel lo muerde.

(Es algo instintivo, el deseo sobrenatural de arañar y morder, de herir con palabras y gestos, de proteger con uñas y dientes su espacio. El sentirse vulnerable lo asusta aún más que el crujir de la madera, aún más que la tormenta o el aromo que roza la ventana.

Es ese sentimiento desagradable de desnudez que, ya adulto, protegerá con fiereza, ocultará de todo y de todos. Porque _nadie_ puede verlo temblar.

No puedes sostener una máscara resquebrajada.)

Antonio retira la mano de inmediato, su adolorido dedo palpitando, y si bien la sonrisa en su rostro es indeleble, persiste ese ápice de decepción y un aire de condescendencia en la manera en la que sólo palmotea cuidadosamente la cabeza de Manuel como quién acaricia a un animal que da por perdido, a un perro viejo que ya no puede cazar.

(Como quien lamenta que la vaca no dé leche o que la gallina no ponga huevos lo suficientemente grandes. Manuel no le ha dado más que _trigo_.)

—A veces no sé qué voy a hacer contigo... —ríe, aún con esa risa tan segura, esa risa que hace cinco minutos se sentía reconfortante y que ahora hace que Manuel se estremezca en un escalofrío y se encoja disimuladamente. Su puño arruga ligeramente la camisa de Antonio, cómo buscándolo, tratando de captar su fugaz atención. Antonio no capta, quizás porque sus ropas están demasiado mojadas, quizás porque ya ha empezado a caminar a paso seguro por el corredor principal de la estancia o quizás porque ha tronado de nuevo y el ruido del cielo enfurecido ha ahogado el sonido de su monólogo banal.

Antonio lo acuesta de nuevo en su cama, sin preocupación alguna. Acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza y lo cubre con las mantas, arropándolo con cuidado. Se sienta a su costado en la cama y coloca una mano tentativa sobre su pequeña frente. Sonríe y, afuera, el cielo vuelve a tronar.

—Miguel te envía saludos —y, en realidad, no es cierto. Miguel se quedó dormido en el regazo de su _padre_ antes de que pudiera recordar que Antonio visitaría a Manuel, pero parece como algo correcto para decir en ese momento—. Él y Martín están realmente grandes, me pregunto cuándo irás a crecer tú...

Manuel vuelve a encogerse bajo las mantas, temblando ante el sonido de la tormenta allá afuera. La cama se siente enorme bajo él, una especie de ironía haciendo juego con la retórica de Antonio. Manuel es un niño demasiado pequeño, demasiado escuálido y demasiado callado para su edad.

(Traspasa el límite de la palabra _demasiado_.)

—Bueno, creo que debería dejarte dormir ya—se levanta con una sonrisa, colocando las manos en sus rodillas—. Debo cambiarme ropa, estoy realmente empapado. Tú vas a estar bien acá, ¿no?

… Manuel asiente _despacio_, tratando de disimular su semblante dubitativo. Sus manos se aferran a los bordes de las mantas, que lo cubren hasta la nariz. Aún mira a Antonio con el ceño fruncido, cómo desafiándolo a creer que no podrá estar bien solo.

—Me lo imaginé, tú eres así —Antonio ríe una vez más y le desordena el cabello de manera cariñosa—. Buenas noches.

Se retira de la habitación, sus pasos pesados ahogando el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta y el crujir de la madera que nunca muere. Manuel mira el techo.

Afuera, truena otra vez.

Y en el silencio inmenso del interior de su habitación, en la oscuridad absoluta entre relámpago y relámpago, Manuel jala las mantas hasta cubrirse la cabeza y crea un muro a su alrededor.

(Porque su mayor temor es _verse_ atemorizado.)

* * *

><p>II<p>

—No te entiendo, Manuel —Antonio suspira, con el semblante triste de quién se agota de forma radical tras sufrir una racha intensa de decepciones—. Y ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Correr a esconderte tras las piernas de Martín? Ríndete de una vez.

—Dame una buena razón para rendirme —Manuel lo mira aburrido, fastidiado incluso. Está sentado en su silla, completamente erguido, con un brazo en un cabestrillo y una venda que recorre el radio de su cabeza, ligeramente manchada en el área de su frente—... así voy a poder llevarte la contraria con más ganas, viejo.

(Por fuera está mal herido, pero seguro. La expresión de su rostro denota un aburrimiento total, un hastío absoluto. El brío de la adolescencia.

Por dentro se retuerce de dolor, el cansancio lo sofoca y el miedo lo aturde. El fracaso le pesa.)

Antonio se pasa una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose _tan_ cansado. Ni siquiera está enfadado, sólo _agotado_. Decepcionado. Frustrado, incluso.

(Triste.)

—¿Qué es lo que _quieres_?

—Ser dueño de mí mismo —Manuel resopla—. Estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para tomar mis propias decisiones sin que tú estés encima mío. Ya no quiero tener que ver nada contigo.

Antonio levanta la vista incrédulo.

—¿Bromeas? —parpadea y en un movimiento repentino, se levanta de golpe y azota las palmas de las manos en la mesa. Manuel pega un salto que trata, sin éxito, de disimular— ¡Mírate, Manuel! _¡Mírate!_

(_Eres un desastre_, queda implícito. _Eres diminuto_, es obvio.)

Manuel se pone de pie, desafiante. Lo hace con una parsimonia meticulosamente planeada, como queriendo demostrar superioridad a través del contraste de sus movimientos. Responder con sutil calma al andar impulsivo de Antonio. Quiere hacerlo sentir amenazado.

Quiere hacerlo sentir _pequeño_.

—Ándate a la mierda —pronuncia, _apenas_ con un leve temblor en la voz, _apenas_ disimulando un estremecimiento de su cuerpo traicionero—. Está bien, tú ganaste en Rancagua. Y puedes amarrarme todo lo que quieras pero acá quien tiene la última palabra soy _yo_, ¿me escuchaste? _Yo_.

(Ni él se lo cree.)

Todo el enfado, toda la furia que comenzaba a burbujear dentro del pecho de Antonio, se desvanecieron en un segundo. Inmediatamente, su mirada sobre Manuel es compasiva, casi dulce. Es, de nuevo, el padre contemplando al hijo fracasado.

—Eres tan niño aún... —Antonio deja caer los brazos a sus costados—. Eres tan niño aún que crees que eres capaz de todo y sabes que no es cierto. Sabes que no eres capaz de todo, porque aún no eres capaz de muchas cosas.

Antonio sonríe de medio lado, increíblemente ignorante del peso de sus propias palabras, las que salieron de su boca sin malicia alguna, sin conciencia. Fueron tan sólo el producto sincero de un padre que _conoce_ las limitaciones de su hijo. Al oírlo, los músculos de la espalda de Manuel se tensan considerablemente—

(Gran parte de él considera que Antonio tiene _razón_.)

—No tengo tiempo para esta clase de mierda —Manuel mantiene una perfecta expresión estoica y camina con una ligera cojera hacia la salida de la habitación.

No puede evitar azotar la puerta cuando sale.

(Se apoya en el muro, tembloroso y con la respiración agitada, impregnándose de cal blanca.

Pálido, como un fantasma.)


End file.
